The Diva and The Dancer
by heyitssteph
Summary: Santana is a hot shot recording artist looking for dancers for her upcoming tour. Brittany auditions and gets one of the spots. Feelings grow but will pressures from the media and record company have an affect on the relationship? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello there! So my muse inadvertently gave me this idea and I fell in love with it. I don't think it's been done before. I got this little bit written out and wanted to test it out. I'd love your opinions on it :)_**

Santana Lopez was hot shit. Two double platinum albums, five number one singles, sold out worldwide tour, and she was only 20 years old. She had everything she could ever want.

"Why do I have to go?" Santana whined.

"Because you have to help pick the final three dancers," Finn explained to his client.

"This is crap. I hope you know that."

"Courtney already narrowed it down to ten people. And I know you, if we pick them, you'll bitch about how they suck. You did that through the entire last tour. So get over it and go."

"Whatever, Hudson." Santana rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Puck," Finn shouted to the bodyguard, "follow her and make sure she goes to the auditions."

Puck nodded and ran after Santana. The two had been friends forever. Once Santana started getting more famous, she hired him as her bodyguard, knowing he would never let anyone hurt her.

"Lopez, don't be an ass," Puck laughed, catching up to the Latina.

"I'm not an ass. This is just bullshit. I have better things to do than watch some crappy dancers for hours."

"Would you rather trust Courtney and Finn to pick them out? That's what happened with the last tour and you ended up making two of the dancers cry and one quit after the second show."

Santana smirked at the memory. "It takes balls to be in this business. They didn't have what it takes to work with me."

"My point exactly. If you pick them, you know for sure they're the best."

"Fine. But know I'm not happy about it."

"You never are, Princess."

Santana put her giant sunglasses on before stepping outside. Puck escorted her to the car and they made their way to the rehearsal space. Once they arrived, Santana walked in, sunglasses still on. She gave a quick hug to Courtney before sitting next to her at the table.

"What have we got?" Santana asked, looking over the ten dancers in front of her.

"I've narrowed it down to these ten," Courtney motioned toward the dancers. "We'll have them dance for you and you pick the final three."

"Ok. Let's get started."

Courtney started the music and led the dancers. Santana sat back, hands in her lap, with a stone expression. She watched over the six females and four males. After about fifteen minutes, they took a break.

"What do you think so far?" Courtney asked, sitting back down next to Santana.

"There is one I know for sure I want," Santana glanced at her choreographer.

"Which one?"

"That blonde in the white tank."

"That's Brittany. She's been my favorite since the beginning."

"She has such raw, natural talent. She's the best I've ever seen."

"Yeah she does."

"Does she have any experience?"

"She was on Beyonce's Single Ladies Tour."

"Damn. I have to have her."

"What about the other two?"

"Let's split them into two groups then solos. I want to see how well they work together and alone."

"Sure thing."

Courtney gathered the dancers into two groups. Hiding behind the sunglasses, Santana's eyes couldn't move away from the blonde. She forced herself to watch the other dancers. As they broke into their solos, Santana found her other two dancers.

"I found them." Santana said softly as Courtney sat down.

"Which ones?"

"The blonde in the pink. And the guy in the cutoff Nike shirt."

"Lauren and Wes."

"Keep the others in mind. Just in case we need a back up."

"Do you want to deliver the good news?"

"Sure." Santana got up and walked around the table. She stood tall in front of the dancers. "I've made my final decision. Lauren, Wes, and Brittany, congratulations, you'll be joining me on tour. As for the others, we'll keep you in mind for the future."

"Thank you for your time," Courtney smiled. "If Lauren, Wes, and Brittany could stay back for a minute, please."

Santana grabbed her bag from the table and turned back to her three dancers. "Rehearsals start on Monday at 9. Make sure you're prepared and ready to work hard. I have high expectations and if you don't meet them, I won't be afraid to cut you."

With that Santana walked out of the studio. "Is she always so nice?" Lauren asked Courtney.

"You'll get used to it," Courtney shrugged. "Just don't mess up."

Rushing past the few photographers, Santana climbed into the car. She sighed, shielding her face from the flashbulbs. "Do we have to sit here? Let's go already."

"Where are we going?" Puck asked.

"You need to get me some food then take me home. There's some stupid party I have to go to tonight."

"Just suck it up. What do you want to eat?"

"Sushi."

"Ok. I'll get some for you. How did the auditions go?"

"Pretty good."

"Did you find anyone?"

"There was this one girl who was amazing. Courtney said she was one of Beyonce's dancers."

"She must be good then."

"She was the best I've ever seen. And she's beautiful too. If she does well on the tour, I'll keep her around."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Puck smiled, nudging Santana with his arm.

"You must be mistaken. Santana Lopez does not have crushes."

"Whatever you say, dude."

Santana thought about the blonde. Brittany. The girl was definitely gorgeous and knew how to move her body. Did Santana have a crush? She shook her head. It's not possible. Like she said, Santana Lopez does not have crushes. But there was something there. It would be an interesting tour to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey hey! I was on a roll so I decided to update this one too. As always, let me know what you think :)_**

Monday morning rolled around and Santana was exhausted, as always. After the dancer auditions on Friday, she had to go to meetings all day with the record company and a party. Saturday, she had three in-store appearances and a movie premiere. Sunday brought lunch with her producers, dinner with Finn, and then she was up late working on new music. Puck made fun of her as they walked into the dance studio. She flipped him off before removing her sunglasses.

"Good morning, Santana," Courtney smiled. "Lauren, Wes, and Brittany are all stretched and ready to go when you are."

"Go ahead and get started," Santana said, nodding. "I'll get warmed up and join you."

"Ok boss." Courtney smiled and got the three dancers started.

Santana walked up to the mirrors and dropped her bag. She sat down, starting her stretches. She watched her dancers closely. Her eyes always landing on Brittany. Forcing them away, along with inappropriate thoughts, Santana stood up. She pulled her hoodie over her head, dropping it on her bag. She smoothed out her black wife beater and straightened her white and black basketball shorts before joining the dancers.

Standing in front with Courtney, Santana picked up moves fairly easily. She could see from the mirror that Brittany was picking them up even faster. Things were going well until Brittany tripped over Wes's foot and ran into Santana.

"Oh my god," Brittany said. "I'm so sorry, Santana."

"What the fuck?" Santana turned around, fuming, partly because she was tired and partly because she wanted perfection out of her dancers at all times. "Do you not know how to fucking walk? Or did you just not see his giant feet there? I mean, really?"

"I-I-I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Santana stormed off, leaving the dancers and Courtney shocked.

Puck found Santana in the side alley, packing back and forth. "What the hell, Lopez?"

"I'm going home," Santana stopped and turned to her friend. "Go in and get my stuff."

"You still have rehearsals."

"What part of I'm going home did you not get?"

"You better call Finn." Puck sighed, walking back inside. He grabbed Santana's stuff and got a questioning look from Courtney. "Santana's sorry but she has to cut it short today. She'll be back tomorrow though."

"Thanks, Puck," Courtney smiled softly. Puck left and she turned back to the dancers. "Do you guys want to stay and keep working or go home?"

"I want to go home," We said and Lauren nodded.

"I want to stay," Brittany said softly.

"You two can go and I'll stay to work with Brittany," Courtney smiled. Once Wes and Lauren were gone, she put a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "I hope what Santana said didn't upset you."

"It did a little," Brittany shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. She was extra bitchy today but she's usually not that bad. Just do what you do best, which is dance."

Brittany blinked back tears, nodding. She stayed for another hour, perfecting the dance.

"Damn it, Finn," Santana shouted into the phone. "I need today off. You're killing me."

"You're exaggerating, Santana," Finn sighed.

"Please. I'm exhausted. I snapped on one of the dancers today. I can't even think right now."

"Ok fine. I'll she what I can do. But you better spend the day sleeping."

"Thanks, Finn." Sunglasses on and hood up, Santana hopped out of the car. She quickly made her way into the hotel. For the most part she hated the hotel. She would much rather be at home but she can't be there during the renovations. After taking a long, hot shower, she crawled into the large bed. She flipped through the TV channels, settling on a marathon of Jersey Shore. Nothing like some mindless TV to put you to sleep. In less than five minutes she was asleep.

Brittany tossed her keys on the table and dropped her bag by the door. She kicked off her shoes before making her way to the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water, she dropped onto the couch. She took slow sips as she played back the events of the morning. She didn't know what it was but she had felt a spark when her skin came in contact with Santana's. She jumped when her roommate, Quinn, kicked her in the leg. "When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago," Quinn said, quirking an eyebrow. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Brittany shrugged. "Rough day at the office."

"What happened?" Quinn asked. She sat cross-legged on the couch, facing Brittany.

Brittany played with the cap of her water bottle. "I got yelled at."

"By who?"

"Santana. We were going over the dance moves and Wes's big feet got in the way. I tripped and ran into her."

"I heard she was a real bitch to work with."

"Courtney said she just wants perfection. I don't blame her. Is it bad I have a crush on her?"

"She is pretty gorgeous."

"Have you seen her dance? She is good. Almost as good as I am. The way she moves."

"It sounds like you need to keep your feelings in check. You can't afford to make any mistakes. I heard on her last tour, she made one of the dancers quit after the second show."

"I'm not worried. I know what I have to do."

"Good. So what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Nothing. I had planned on being in rehearsal all day."

"Let's go shopping. I have a date tonight and I need a new outfit."

"Let me get a quick shower and we can go."

Santana woke up after a long nap. She sighed and reached for the room service menu. She ordered a bunch of food she shouldn't be eating. She figured she deserved it after her day. She grabbed her phone and looked for Courtney's number. She hit send.

"Hello?" Courtney answered the phone.

"Hey Court," Santana said. "It's Santana."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for this morning. I was exhausted. I didn't get any rest over the weekend. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I understand."

"How did the rest of rehearsals go?"

"I let them go. Brittany did stay though."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She was a little upset but she wanted to make sure she could do the steps right."

"Now I feel like an ass."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Court. I'm gonna get some more rest but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

Santana put the phone down on the table as a knock came from the door. It was room service. She tipped the young man well before he left. Sitting at the table, she picked at the food. Her mind kept wandering back to the blonde dancer. She had been a complete bitch to the poor girl and the girl worked harder to prove herself. Santana pushed herself away from the table. She couldn't stop feeling bad about being an ass to the girl. _This is going to be a long tour._


End file.
